


Amor Fati

by yaoi_mazter78



Category: Being A Hero - Fandom, Oath of Love (OOL)
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Being a hero, Chenyu - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GuWei, M/M, OathOfLove, PWP, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_mazter78/pseuds/yaoi_mazter78
Summary: "There is no such thing as coincidence, only hitsuzen."― Clamp, xxxHolic, Vol. 1They met in the most unusual of circumstances, they fell in love despite their differences --- and now comes the hard part:  figuring out how to live harmoniously together when they're polar opposites of each other.....A series of one-shot stories featuring Being A Hero's Officer Chen Yu and Oath of Love's Doctor Wei Gu --- how they met, fell in love and live in domestic bliss (well, most of the time😉).
Relationships: Chen Yu (Being A Hero)/Gu Wei (The Oath of Love), Chen Yu / Gu Wei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This entire thing is an AU since I have no idea how Oath of Love and Being A Hero will turn out story-wise. Let's just say that these characters will be OOC and just give me the author's freedom to extrapolate, however inane it could be. These characters I mentioned belong to Tencent (OOL) & Mango Excellent Media (BAH). I do not own them in any way, shape or form.  
> .  
> .  
> This idea wouldn't have been possible without the enthusiasm of my SDL, Dannyca...this is for you😘

"So won't this make you miss your hospital visit?" the inquisitive voice of the young woman currently sitting across from Chen Yu broke his intense study of the ceiling of the elevator they were currently stucked in. 

He was in a hurry that late afternoon, knowing that his promise of picking up Gu Wei for dinner is bound to go awry if he did not escape from the precint before his Chief thoght of another task to foist on him. 

He was walking briskly along the shop-lined avenue that was a block away from the hospital when he saw thru a small flower shop window a bouquet of sunflowers with a cute rabbit stuff toy dressed in a red jumper clutching its stems. He knew there and then, that he had to stop and get one for his boyfriend.

Imagining Gu Wei smiling that rueful smile of his, a smile that would magically wash away the exhaustion of a long and challenging day fighting crime and red tape in the city made him think that sprinting the last block just to make it on time, was well worth it.

"Huh?" was his confused reply, still thinking of his mad rush to catch this infernal elevator to the 10th floor only to have it come to a jarring stop between the 5th and 6th floor.

"You brought those flowers to give to someone you're visiting here in the hospital, right?Which wing are they admitted in?" she explained patiently, tho her face showed that she found him a bit slow on the uptake.

"Ahhhhhh, ohhhhh this...what...ahhhh no...noooo I don't have a sick...no, no sick person to visit." he had to get a grip of himself, being on duty for almost 18 hours straight has played havoc on his thought process.

Chen Yu looked down on his phone, fiddling with the data icon, turning it on and off, trying to will it to show more than half a bar of signal so that he could call Gu Wei.

He is soooo dead.

"Of all times, this stupid elevator had to break down...it has been wonky for several days now, ya know...but it has to happen now." he heard her mutter irritably.

"You sound as if you're an expert on the elevator upkeep of the hospital...do you work here?" he asked, giving up on his stupid phone for the moment.

"Me, oh no hahahahah far from it...but I have been here so many times in the past few months that I can't help but learn the routine of this entire building...."she shook her head deprecatingly, smiling wider.

"Ohhhhh...are you a patient...sorry, ignore that...it's rude of me...." he apologized hastily, staring at her assessingly, she looked healthy enough, but what does he know, he mentally shrugged.

"Ahhhhh not me...but my dad..." she answered reluctantly.

"I...I'm sorry to hear that...is he gonna be alright?"  
he asked, knowing how lame he sounded but is at lost on what else to say.

Please, please maintenance guys hurry the hell up.

"Hmmmmm, we think so...at least his doctor does...and this doctor seems like the kind of person who will tell you straight up the things you need to know, rather than give sugar-coated reassurance."she replied matter-of-factly.

"From what I know, not a lot of doctors will be that frank ---I think they're trained on the science of breaking bad news gently...." he answered, remembering from the stories his ben dan sometimes shared with him --- that most, if not all doctors dread being the bearer of bad news so they tend to do the revealing of their patient's prognosis the round-about way.

"Ohhhh don't get me wrong he is very polite and proper, ---a real gentleman ---but he gives you all the facts and lets you decide what you really want to do...and I, ---we sorta appreciate that. Having that small bit of control given back to you, it means a lot to me, to my Dad, especially ---"

He nodded, understanding from previous times he had been hospitalized (in the line of duty) how he felt powerless, uneasy that he had to depend on complete strangers for everything ---hearing all the facts would have certainly helped in making him feel as if he had a grip on how he wanted things to turn out, how he waned his injuries handled, not just be a helpless victim to his body's weakness.

"Awwwww, look at me getting maudlin and all...you must think am weird hahhaahhaa" her laugh seemed a bit forced but he ignored it and simply allowed her to gather her composure.

"Nooooo, it's fine..." he replied soothingly, turning to the panel and jabbing at the emergency button once again. 

"Hey, what is taking you guys so long?" he asked the security guys on the other end.

The tinny voice replied that the maintenance guy was on his way but unfortunately got stuck in the early evening traffic and to please be patient.

"I am so dead...this is the first time in two weeks we both have the night off...and this has to happen" he muttered crossly to himself, wanting to bang his head against the metal wall.

"Ohhhhh...so you're supposed to pick someone up from here?" she asked brightly, smiling at the opportunity to pursue another topic.

"Yup"

"...and you're stuck here...talk about bad luck" she whistled under her breath.

"Well shit does happen every now and then...." he shrugged, "I just wish that I could send a message or something...but my phone's signal is not the best in enclosed spaces...this stupid piece of junk the station...." he tapped his phone harshly against his thigh.

"Wait, let me check mine...maybe you can use it" she interrupted with sudden enthusiasm.

"Really? That's kind of you...." he was startled by the generous offer but internally grateful that he now has a way to talk to Gu Wei.

"Nahhhh, it's fine...happy to help someone keep their love life in the straight and narrow...it's not as if all of us are lucky to find someone decent enough to date nowadays." she replied with a bitter edge to her tone.

He looked at her consideringly, she looks quite attractive enough, more of cutely pretty rather than beautiful but definitely someone date-able, if he swings that way, that is.

"Don't mind me...I think being cooped up here with my Dad is making me go bonkers...I haven't had the time to go on even casual dates ---not that I meet a lot of guys while am busy helping out my Dad, am stuck nowadays in the hospital and all." she wasn't paying attention to him while she rambled, busy rummaging around the huge tote bag she had placed beside her looking for her phone, perhaps.

"I have seen only one guy worth dating in this hospital...gorgeous as hellzzz, you know, but then I don't think it'll be in good taste to ask him out knowing that he's ---hey, look...what do you know...I have signal!" she finally fished out her phone and waved it at him triumphantly.

But after a minute or two they both heard it give a beep, signaling low battery.

He nearly groaned in frustration.

"Ahhh...ahhhh not to worry, I have my power bank with me..." and once again she rummaged around her bag.

Just how deep is this purse of hers?

"I have been thinking of asking this guy out for weeks now but he does not seem interested at all? Every time I try to start a conversation not related to my Dad's health he rushes off or changes the topic...did I tell you how perfect he is? Well, aside from being a legit doctor and all, he looks like ---hmmmm a movie star, I even asked him if he tried modelling but he just laughed and told me that he could write a recommendation to the optometrist two floors below to have my eyes checked." she giggled.

Gawdds, does she ever stop talking? 

"He has this dreamy looking eyes and when he smiles ---which is rare, mind you....ohhh, ohhhh you know that actor that became famous from this xianxia, you know Xiao something...ohhhh I can't remember his name right now...but he looks just like him...and...found it!" she pulled out the power bank with the connecting cable luckily still attached to it. 

By this time, he was not sure if he could sit still for another  
dig-in-her-bag session to look for the power cord.

She plugged the phone and then looked at him expectantly.

"Well...."

What?

"Do you want to call or not?"

Ohhhh the number...damnnn her inane chatter almost made him forget why he's borrowing her phone.

"Ummmm...871-1823-0033" he rattled off quickly.

After she finished dialling she looked very startled at her screen but hearing it ring twice and Gu Wei's deep voice answering with a confused "hello" made him snatch it from her hand rather rudely and started his rushed explanation, barely pausing to breathe.

"Lao po, I'm sooooooo sorry, I borrowed this phone from this nice lady...coz mine is a piece of police-standard shite and has no signal....am stuck in the goddamn elevator of your building for almost an hour now...I was supposed to pick you up at 6...we have reservations and everything...but feyckkk... you have got to have the slowest maintenance guy ever...." he blurted out in a rush.

"Hey, hey...calm down, xingan...how do you know Xiao...whatttt...you're here...and you're stuck on the elevator....wait...am heading to the nurse's station" his boyfriend's soothing baritone was loud enough to be heard by the other occupant of the now very silent elevator.

He heard him walking rapidly, a hub bub of voices swirling around him and then he heard him addressed someone called Nurse Li and asked her to call down Security to ask about the broken elevator. Indeciperable murmuring could be heard before he came back on the line.

"The maintenance guy has arrived and is now on his way up the upper floor to take a look. I will meet you at the elevator bank, ai ren."

With that said, he ended the call and a buzzing sound jolted both him and the girl. The tinny voice asked them to braced themselves. With a shudder the elevator started and began to ascend smoothly. 

"Ummmmm....were you talking to...to Dr. Gu, Doctor Gu Wei of GI Department?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew his xin gan's voice from merely overhearing part of their phone conversation.

" ---are those flowers for him...are you dat-dating him?" she continued her queries. 

Chen Yu looked at her, now slightly irritated with the invasive questions...but if she really wanted to know, well then, he has never been ashamed of his lover nor his preferences.

"Dating...hmmmm...more like we live together...for more than three years now...." he answered honestly, if a bit caustically.

The end of his sentence was punctuated with the opening of the elevator door and looking up he saw his lover's worried face hovering just outside the elevator. The sight of Gu Wei made his hurt thud both in excitement of seeing him and regret for making him worry.

Whatever irritation he was feeling immediately vanished and he smiled in relief. He strode forward, remembering he still had the girl's phone, paused slightly, thrust it towards her with a smile and a nod of thanks before he exited their temporary prison with alacrity.

He handed his now somewhat wilted bouquet of sunflowers to Gu Wei with a rueful smirk.

"This was not apart of my plan to surprise you."he said apologetically.

Chen Yu took hold of Gu Wei's beaming face (obviously pleased with his thoughtful gift), pulled it down gently towards him and gave him what was supposed to be a quick peck. Gu Wei, has other plans though. He wrapped his arms around Chen Yu, crushing the sad looking flowers and bunny against his back, before capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

He felt Gu Wei's tongue thrust deeply into his mouth and he opened up with a gasp, uncaring that they might have witnesses to this fervent exchange. Their tongues tangled, teeth scraping against each other, their fervent kisses making up for the irritation of their ruined plans.

Later, after what seemed hours to him of passionate, hungry kisses, but were actually just a few minutes or so of torried spit-swapping, they heard a throat being cleared loudly.

When he finally raised his head he saw the same young woman who had spent an interesting hour talking his ear off looking at them with wide eyes.

"Ohhhh, hey...sorry to disturb you guys but I realized that we never introduced ourselves, right? And there I was unknowingly poaching on your....ahhhh never mind" she trailed off uncertainly while blushing furiously.

Chen Yu blinked at her in bewilderment.

"Xiao Zhi, there you are. I think I have you to thank for letting Chen Yu borrow your phone?" his boyfriend smiled at her gently.

"Dr. Gu, it's ummmmm nothing...the least I can do." she replied reassuringly, though still looking mildly embarrassed.

They know each other?

"I thought you've already left...I talked to your Dad during my earlier rounds and he told me that you were in a hurry and didn't have time to say hi to me." Gu Wei replied.

Her Dad...oh....ohhhhhh....

Now he realized why she looked so embarrassed.

Gu Wei let him go with obvious reluctance but took hold of his hand and turned them fully to face the girl.

"Lin Zhi Xiao, this is Officer Chen Yu of the Central District. Xingan, meet Xiao Zhi, daughter of one of my patients here." his boyfriend, ever so formal conducted the introduction.

Lin Zhi Xiao offered her hand, shaking his strongly, while smiling sheepishly.

"Officer Chen, it's really a small, small world like they say..." she said dropping his hand and shouldering a big case --- something that she must have gotten from her father's room while they were, ummm busy reuniting, --- on her back, adjusting the straps until they lie comfortably on her shoulders and back "I actually came back for my cello, I can't believe I left it behind...orgggzzzz." 

He saw Gu Wei shake his head ruefully, perhaps used to incidents like these involving her.

"It was nice knowing you, Officer Chen...sorry if I talked your ear off...and ya know...for other stuff as well...no hard feelings, eh?" she smiled and winked at him impishly, just as the elevator door slid open. She stepped inside and started to press the close button.

The lovers looked at each other: one was cutely confused, while the other was barely holds back his laughter.

"Whatttt...."

"I'll tell you later, babe." Chen Yu promised pulling him close again.

The elevator door opened abruptly ---making them turn towards it in unison.

What now?

"Ehhhhh one last thing before I go, Officer Chen ---actually two: I told you Dr. Gu resembles that gorgeous guy Xiao Zhan, I finally remembered his name...yayyyy...look him up will you...and I want you to know that you both have exquisite taste in guys...bahhh-byeeeee" she gave a muffled squeal, waved goodbye at them enthusiastically, before pressing close the lift door button, hopefully for the final time.

Chen Yu looked at his pole-axed boyfriend who was blushing furiously at the unexpected compliment and finally lost it, cackling with laughter.

"Babe, let me tell you, that was one weird as fuck elevator ride ---but you know what, I think I could be friends with that girl.Come on, I'll tell you all about it during dinner." 

He took hold of his lover's hand tightly and then pressed the down button.

= THE END=


	2. Digestif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner faux pas had our YuWei couple motors up and running...after dinner activities had never been hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW...it really is NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW😅😅😅  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

“ …and so she asked me if I know this Xiao actor and that he looks just like you…” Chen Yu continued narrating his strange elevator adventure late that afternoon as he and his boyfriend, Doctor Gu Wei walked back to the hospital parking lot to pick up Doctor Gu's car since they have decided earlier on to walk to the Thai restaurant (which was located near the hospital) to see if they could still salvage their dinner reservations. Luckily, it was a slow night and they were happily accommodated by the wait staff. 

“I can’t believe that a seasoned police officer like you couldn’t escape from a stuck elevator…bullets and failed drug raids couldn’t bring you down but a hunk of metal easily held you captive.” his boyfriend teased him lightly. 

Looking at the two men walking beside each other, one couldn’t find a more opposite couple if they tried to. In looks, both men were quite handsome…almost of movie star caliber ---but one is dressed in rugged, ripped jeans, with an old, ratty leather jacket worn over a white t-shirt that has been stretched thin by too much washing, and a pair of scruffy hiking boots that had seen better days. The other guy, in contrast, was dressed elegantly in neatly pressed dark slacks, his short-sleeve black shirt tucked neatly into it and under a casual gray blazer, sleeves rolled very nicely up his elbows. His expensive shoes were polished brightly and matched the entire ensemble to a T. 

“Hey, are you teasing me Wei-er?Are you paying me back for copping a feel under the table while we’re eating dessert?” 

“I have no complaints of you touching me whenever you want to, xingan…but what you did wasn’t just a “feel”, that was full on groping me…in public…while I was about to take a sip of the dessert wine…hopefully they can still do something about that big stain on their very white tablecloth….I have never been so embarrassed….” Gu Wei admonished him gently. 

Gu Wei had always been the voice of reason in their relationship —-his calm, methodical presence balances Chen Yu’s more impetuous nature. 

Since their first meeting, they have fallen easily into the dichotomy of their roles—-Gu Wei is the yin to Chen Yu's yang --- what one lacks, the other will fully compensate —- polar opposites, they certainly were in a lot of ways, but when it matters, they share the same, unequivocal understanding of what was important and should never be compromised. 

“Awwwww babe, did I get your motor running?” Chen Yu continued to tease, winking at his boyfriend flirtatiously. 

“Yes.” 

The simple reply dropped like a ticking bomb between them, one paused in surprise —- caught unaware that he will get called-on his teasing easily; the other with expectation --- knowing how this will eventually end up. 

“Doctor Gu, you better mark your words.”

The car ride back to their condominium was quick and laced with a heavy promise of a hot night waiting for them. The couple steadfastly refusing to look at each other knowing that it will trigger something that they have started earlier in front of the bank of elevators, with a chatter-box of a young woman as their sole witness. 

Gu Wei parked his car with ease and care, locked it and then started to walk briskly to the private elevator reserved for residents on the top-most floors of the building. Chen Yu easily matched his stride and neither spoke a word as the doctor pressed button for the 35th floor. It took less than three minutes to reach their floor and they both turned in unison to their unit at the end of the long hallway. From the 35th floor to the penthouse of the building, each floor only has 4 apartments, giving the owners plenty of space and privacy. 

Chen Yu punched in their code and when the door opened, he grabbed hold of Gu Wei’s arm and dragged him inside. They neither saw the gorgeous skyline outside the floor-to- ceiling windows nor the twinkling city lights, both overwhemed with the desire they thought they had successfully banked earlier, to give way to their much awaited dinner date. 

“What were you thinking when I grabbed you like this, in the restaurant?’ 

Chen Yu asked demonstrating how he had earlier playfully cupped his partners cock thru his trousers, the unexpected, rough manhandling making Gu Wei gasp in surprise. 

“Ahhhh that I..I wanted..I wanted to suck your cock.” Gu Wei stammered out honestly. 

“Is that so? As you wish, babe.” 

Chen Yu gracefully sank to his knees and started tugging against Gu We's belt, pulling it out of the loops before unzipping his fly, deftly. With a sharp downward pull he tugged down his slacks and his boxers, exposing his lover's burgeoning erection to the cold, air-conditioned room. 

Gu Wei’s cock strained towards him, as if presenting itself to be kissed and carressed --- and when he touched his tongue to taste the slit, a deep guttural groan came out of the doctor. 

Chen Yu took hold of his erection and licked a long line from balls to crown, flattening his tongue against the underside, before pulling back to swirl and suck at the tip. 

His lover’s panting breaths echoed around the empty room. 

The sight of Chen Yu kneeling so willingly, his lips clamped around his hardness, head bobbing with the up and down motion, the suction and the teasing nips --- Gu Wei had to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t come right there and then. 

“You’re beautiful,” Gu Wei said in awe, unable to look away from the swollen, red lips still ravishing his cock ceaselessly. 

“For you, I am…always.” was the whispered reply. 

Gu Wei pushed him off him, and started towing them both towards the huge L-shape sofa. He was frantically hobbling as he tried to shuck off his pants and underwear without removing his dress shoes first, unbuttoning his blazer and shirt carelessly, frantic to get naked. By his side, Chen Yu mirrored his lover’s frenzied action. Both of them toed off their shoes with a silly grin at their excitement, clothes flew every which way, until finally, both were gloriously naked. 

Chen Yu pushed Gu Wei and bent him over the back of the sofa, the latter off-balanced at the sudden movement,had no choice but to bend over and grab at any hard surface to avoid face planting in an undignified manner. 

Chen Yu’s hand unerringly moved to massage his ass, spreading his feet apart with the rough motion of his hands. Gu Wei’s breath stuttered when he felt his ass cheeks being parted gently and the teasing blowing of hot air against his puckered entrance reverberated all over his aroused body. He couldn’t help grinding down against the back of the sofa in response. 

A well-aimed slap against his left cheek arrested his humping movement. 

“Behave, xingan.”

With that said, Chen Yu pried his ass cheeks apart and his tongue speared into his puckered hole without hesitation. 

He laved Gu Wei's entrance, tickling his tongue against the sides, sliding the tip in dipper, forcing him open wider. 

“Fuckkkkkk…babyyyyy….” Gu Wei moaned. 

The teasing and the licking continued on, ignoring his frantic whispering to fuck him now. 

After what felt like hours of unadulterated pleasure he heard Chen Yu asked, where the lube was. 

“I…hahhhh….stashed…hahhh… some at the end table,” was his panted reply. 

Chen Yu chuckled at how out of it was his xingan, he always ended so blown away whenever he rims him. Gu Wei loses whatever inhibitions he had in his usually prim and proper body, once Chen Yu’s tongue is in his ass, eating him out.

He pressed a tender kiss to the small of Gu Wei’s back before rising and striding to the end table. 

Gu Wei turned his head and blearily peered up at Chen Yu who was cockily sauntering towards the table where he hid some of their lube. Learning from their various romps around the house, he realized that secreting lube in unexpected places makes for a happy boyfriend who was always randy, no matter what time of day.

Chen Yu, not to be a biased boyfriend or anything like that, was a truly attractive guy —-his martial arts training gave him the demeanor of someone who carries himself taller than he actually was (Yu-er is actually 2 to 3 inches shorter than he is), his dancer’s build and grace of movement made it such a pleasure to look at him whenever he moves. 

Honestly, if these alone were not enough to make any gay man lose his mind, his cop boyfriend was also blessed on the size department. They once had, during one of their drunk and silly moments, resorted to measuring Chen Yu with a ruler. Doctor Gu happily reported to his inebriated boyfriend that he almost beat their 12-inch ruler. Needless to say, that was one very hot and drunken night. 

Gu Wei’s salivating over his lover’s body was cut short when he felt Chen Yu, who has returned to his side triumphantly clutching a brand new tube of their favorite lube, inserting without ceremony a lube-slicked finger into his ass and pegging his prostate without even trying. 

Does he have a homing signal or something? 

The doctor’s toes curled as he slumped against the back of the sofa, happy more than ever that they bought the big, sturdy kind that would not tip over no matter how much weight you put on it. 

His eyes fluttering shot at the delicious sensation emanating from his ass, he begged. “Don’t do all the prep…am ready…just fuck me, please baby.” 

Chen Yu looked at his debauched-looking boyfriend and finally gave in to his demands ---stroking rapidly one finger, then two inside Gu Wei’s opening, and squeezing more lube in to make sure that the other won’t tear for being fucked dry. 

The head of Chen Yu’s cock spread his lover’s opening wide…slowly sinking in into the tight heat. He pressed inside, the lube squelching against his dick, but also easing the breach and stretch of his cock against his lover’s insides ---struggling to accommodate his hardness which is already in its full mast. He could feel Gu Wei’s muscle clenching around him tightly as he shoved inside. 

“I have never been happier that we decided to finally do it raw, babe…you feel so fuckinggggg good….”

“Please, harder….” was the moaned reply. 

“Damn it, Wei-er, you’re so tight,” he whispered against the back of Gu Wei’s neck as he stroked his flanks, before reaching around to squeeze his cock with rough hands. He kissed his shoulders, while leisurely stroking his hardness, giving Gu Wei’s body time to adjust to the intrusion. 

The pressure inside the doctor was mounting, as he was filled by his lover, he could not describe the delicious sensation brought about by the slight retreat before the rough thrust home. The push and pull movement built steadily on his pleasure points, starting around the base of his spine, spreading both upwards and downwards. 

“Baby, I have to move….are you ready?” 

“I have been ready since this afternoon, Chen Yu!” 

The police officer chuckled at the impatient retort of the usually oh-so-calm Gu Wei. 

With a rough motion, Chen Yu pulled out until he has almost completely separated from his lover then thrusting deeply --- his weight a comforting presence on top of Gu Wei, caging him in but never trapping him to the point of suffocation. The drag and catch of skin against skin was loud and heavy, their breathing echoing and their cries of passion unhindered. 

“Baby, Gu Wei…fuckkkk am gonna come watching my dick slide in and out of your hole…you’re taking me soooo deeeppp…your insides feel so hottt, baobei…” Chen Yu’s voice was so low and full of gravel. 

“Come in my ass, don’t pull out, xingan….I want to feel you inside me for hours after this….” Gu Wei managed to voice out his command despite his harsh panting. 

“You want me to breed you…fill you with my seed, Doctor Gu?Do you think I can make you pregnant if I fuck you hard and often enough?” 

Gu Wei still managed to somewhat twist one of his hands to pinch him after hearing his naughty question. 

There was no more talking after that. 

Chen Yu, holding Gu Wei’s hips as he pumped steadily --- sometimes roughly, sometimes gently just to throw his lover's rhythm off —-pounding and pounding until he could no longer say where he ended and Gu Wei began. 

Gu Wei’s hand was busy pumping his own erection, stroking roughly, pinching the tip not wanting to come so soon but after Chen Yu hit his prostate with two hard thrusts, the doctor’s head arched back and he came against the back of the sofa, spraying his seed in a series of pulses. 

Chen Yu felt Gu Wei’s ass squeezed him even tighter than before, his muscles clamping down over his sensitive cock and it was all over for him. He spewed against his lovers tight warmth and a silky wet heat filled the doctor’s channel, his body still quivering with the aftershocks of his earlier orgasm. 

“Baby, I love you so much…,” Chen Yu whispered sweetly against Gu Wei’s ears, nibbling lazily at the lobe, trying to regulate his breathing. 

“Hmmmm...I love you too, lao gong” was the fierce reply, Gu Wei still trembling lighly, a yawn punctuating the end of his declaration. 

The gush of fluid when he tenderly eased free of his lover’s channel, made Chen Yu's dick twitch ---as if interested again to resume its previous activity but he held in his libido. Gu Wei had been working for two rotations straight and obviously needed his rest. 

They can do this again later after his xingan has enough sleep and rest. 

Chen Yu stooped down a little and easily scooped up his lover’s tired body into a bridal carry, his slight built hiding a deceptively strong and agile body. He walked steadily towards their bedroom, kicking aside their shoes and clothes, planning to come back later to tidy up. Gu Wei disliked clutter and he wanted his baby to be in the best of moods after their passionate night. It was the least he can do after tiring him out. 

He gently laid down his now snoring xingan on their king size bed before, getting in and spooning against his back, his groin pressed against Gu Wei’s ass. He tucked his bicep under his lover’s cheek and drew him even closer against him kissing one his flushed cheeks before nuzzling him for a minute or two. He will take care of everything, but first he needed to cuddle. 

“Good night, my heart…sleep well.” 

= THE END = 


End file.
